All in a Day's Work
by MagicalJellyfish
Summary: A tiny hiker hears an explosion in the forest, what does she do? Investigates the explosion. This leads Ivy Knox to an adventure she has been looking forward to for a long while. Delsin x Oc This story is also on Wattpad if you like it in Wattpad's format. It's the same name and same username.
1. A Crash in the Forest

I hoisted my backpack up higher on my back for the 20th time in 30 minutes as I hiked through the Washington State forest. There was no plan on where I was going, just walking in one direction until I got bored or tired.

"Maybe I'll see Bigfoot" I thought aloud knowing, laughing to myself. A loud screech, then sudden explosion tore me from my train of thought. My first thought was to run the other way, but I had a feeling there was people down there. The explosion didn't sound very far away from where I was, so I half ran to the source of the noise.

As I neared the source I saw fire and a large, black heap of twisted metal. 'That was what caused it' I thought saw I reached a small slope that separated the highway from the forest. The blazing heap was behind me when I walked onto the highway and two forms were emerging from it! One was a woman with pink hair, the other was a guy with glasses and was struggling with limp. The woman had the man's arm over her shoulder, They were walking over to where I was, but I guess they didn't see me because they made no effort to call for help. When they were a few feet away, I jogged up to them.

"Are you alright?" I asked once in arms reach. The pink haired woman stopped and glared at me. The guy was surprised and slightly spooked as his glasses slipped down his nose slightly.

"I-I'm fine," he stuttered nervously. Before I said anything back, the woman pushed me backwards, shoving me away from the guy with the glasses.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, catching myself so I wouldn't fall. A frown grew on my face, was I trying to help them and she shoves me, what is this Kindergarten?

"Beat it shrimp, forget you saw us," She told me, her face growing a scowl.

"Why? I am trying to help you two, " I said, walking toward them again. Pink hair though for a second and sighed.

"Fine, then help us get out here," She commanded. I followed the orders and put the glasses dude's over my shoulder like the pink lady. Though it looked kinda funny because my shoulders were well below his, so I offered little support.

"I gonna find a car" She grumbled after walking a few steps, pulled the guy's arm off her and walked away. The transition of weight wasn't one I expected, as most of his weight was shifted to my tiny frame. I almost fell over due to the unbalancedness, but kept walking in the direction the woman went. The guy seemed to be a little unconscious when I looked at him, feeling him lean on me heavily.

"Hey, you need to wake up, we need to catch up to your friend, I can't do this on my own," I encouraged the guy, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. He mumbled some thing as he picked his head up and pushed his glasses up his nose. We walked in a steady pace following the woman from a distance as she went to find a car.

"What's your name?" I asked, realizing that it was a bit awkward that I didn't know this guy and he was almost passing out on me.

It's uh Eugene, what about you?" He mumbled, leaning on me a bit less. I smiled, trying to be friendly, knowing that he probably didn't trust me.

"I'm Ivy Knox, resident of Washington state and helping hand," I chuckled, seeing a tiny smile coming from Eugene.

"Eugene Sims, video game nerd and conduit," He said. I went a bit wide eyed, conduit? That makes sense, how could they have survived that crash and the bright orange jumpsuits. Also his last name was Sims, like Senator Sims, crap he was handed over to that crazy lady Augustine. They must be on the run, I concluded.

"Before you ask, I'm not a conduit, at least I think I'm not," I told him trying to lighten the mood. "And now I know why Pink hair is being a bit ah mean." I heard a small laugh come from Eugene, I smiled knowing that I had succeed. We walked a bit more, Eugene leaning on me less and less, until we found Pink lady in a red sedan. She heard us as we approached and slid out from the driver's seat.

"Alright shrimp, you're driving, and we need any extra clothes you have, because they'll spot us as soon as they see the orange jumpsuit," She said with an annoyed tone. I sighed pulling my hiking bag off and handing it to her along with a extra jacket I had wrapped around my waist.

"Wait, what about Eugene's leg?" I asked, worried for my new friend and his well being.

"Oh, I'm fine now," He said, removing his arm from my shoulder and walked the rest of the way to the car normally. "See?"

"Oh, now I feel stupid, I forgot you guys heal really fast," I said, facepalming myself.

"Alright enough messing around, we need to get going before the DUP catches up with us," The pink lady told us opening the door to the back seat and then slid in. I sighed again and got into the driver's seat.

"Alright, buckle up, where do I need to drive?" I asked once clicked in. The pink woman told me to go to Seattle and giving me directions because I've never been there. I drove down the highway, toward the large metropolis.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Shit, guys you need to hide, DUP guys are approaching!" I informed the two in the back as I approached the end of the bridge leading to Seattle. A entry way blocked me from entering the city by very large truck. It was guarded by a large amount of DUP soldiers, who looked pretty scary with full body armor and their assault rifle.

"We need to get out of here," Pink hair mused. I stopped the car once I had parked in a proper parking space. Then got out, grabbing my bag, knowing my sudden movements would catch the attention of a least on soldier.

"Ok I have a plan, I'll distract them while you guys get inside, but please meet me in there," I pleaded quietly, hoping they could help me around this large city. I saw a nod from both of them and then they slowly climbed out the door opposite from me. When I turned to face the entry way, a soldier was already walking my way.

"You! Freeze!" The soldier barked. I jumped a slight bit at the harshness of his voice but followed the orders.

"What are you doing here, and aren't you a bit young to be driving," The soldier growled. I tried to hide my fear for this guy, he towered over me menacingly.

"I was coming here to visit my cousin, and I'm definitely old enough to drive a car" I said gaining my confidence, and I pulled out my wallet that contained my drivers license.

"Alright, but who is this cousin you're visiting?" He asked skeptically, a finger shifting down to his gun's trigger.

"Mitch Anderson," I lied. Apparently that was enough for him because he said "Alright, go ahead on in." All that practice lying to my parents came in handy for once.

I followed the soldier to the entry way that corralled more people through a kiosk like thing. Before I joined the line, I looked back, seeing no sign of Eugene or the pink haired woman still in the car or anywhere. It took several minutes before I reached the kiosk, but the process done at the kiosk did not take too long and they cleared me in less than a minute. Then I was let into the city of Seattle.

"Hey shrimp" A voice called from an alley, sounding just like the pink haired lady. I sighed, glad they got in okay and I went into the alley.

"Thanks for getting us in," She told me sounding sincere. I smiled but then looked around for Eugene. Pink hair shook her head; he left.

"No problem, and I'm Ivy Knox by the way," I said, sticking out my hand.

"I'm Fetch," she said taking my hand and shaking it. "Sorry about being a bitch earlier," She apologized.

"It's cool, I understand, you were run from the D.U.P." I told her now letting go of her hand.

Alright, you gotta place to stay here? Seems like you might be here for a while. If not, you're welcome to come with me to my place," she offered.

"Yeah I don't really have a place, but if you're cool with it, I'll come with you," I said, following her as she walked.

"Well I guess, I mean you seem like an okay person," she joked. "Haha it's cool, that's why I offered, come on, I'll show you where it is," she continued. I nodded and continued to follow Fetch thorough the large and slightly confusing city of Seattle.

 _Hi Jellyfish here! This story is one of mine off Wattpad, I just edited it a bit more._


	2. Soggy Pizza

After we settled down in Fetch's old hide away, we cleaned the place. It was pretty fuckin dirty, so it took us a bit to clean up. Then we changed clothes, into some clean ones, after that intense cleaning both our clothes were dirty. Surprisingly we had similar clothes sizes even though I was at least 6 inches shorter than her.

"So what's the game plan?" I asked while flopping on the couch that was in the middle of the floor.

"Long term, beat up Augustine and some drug dealers, but right now get food, wanna come?" She explained, shrugging on a military like jacket. I sighed loudly, throwing my head back.

"I just sat down," I whined. Fetch rolled her eyes and yanked me up the couch making me yelp.

"You're coming, come on I know I good pizza place near here." She told me after I grabbed a jacket that looked similar to her's and my phone.

Once she saw I was ready, she began to walk out the door. I followed next to her, trying to memorize the city as it passed by.

"Is your family all this short?" Fetch asked out of the blue.

"Nah, just me and my great grandmother are really short. But my brother and the rest of my family all are like 6 something, almost literally a foot taller than me" I told her.

"Ok wait, how old and how tall are you?" She questioned, looking at me weirdly.

"23 and 5 foot even, what about you?" I said, looking away, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm 23 too, do you wear heels a lot?" She asked, turning left, making cross a street.

"Yeah, at most they make me 5' 6" though, but I don't wear them everyday because don't want barbie feet," I said, watching other people pass by as we continued walking.

"6 inches taller? That's a lot," she said, watching me tug my jacket closed. "Cold, eh?" I nodded, not realizing that it was obvious with how cold I was.

"Well, it's cause you're skinny and short," She teased.

"At least I'm cute," I counter teased, sticking my tongue out.

"Well, I know a lot of guys who like girls with meat on their bones,"

"Alright, but short girls are perfect for giving hug," I told her almost matter-of-factly .

" And suckin' the d-" Fetch's mumble was cut off by a punch to the shoulder.

"I heard that, and I'm not in to that kinda stuff," I frowned.

"So you like girls?"

"No, I like guys but not the sucking the uh um uh that part,"

"Alright shrimp, I thought for a second you were gonna say you were in to me or somethin' ," She joked.

"Nah, you aren't my type anyway," I said sarcastically.

"Ok, than what's your type?" She asked, taking a right down a street.

"Let's see tall-" "Everyone's taller than you," Fetch cut me off.

"I know but like 6 feet tall, lean but with muscles, funny, let's me borrow his clothes, and kind," I explained smiling.

"Nice, I like that kind too, well I like most types," She confessed, smiling as well. "Oh hey we're here," Fetch said half surprised. She pointed out a pizzeria with a burgundy awing. We walked up to it but she stopped me before going in.

"Alright so I'm gonna order the pizza, but I'm gonna have you get a news paper, so do you like anything special on your pizza?" She asked handing me a few quarters. I took the quarters and the told her extra cheese for the pizza topping.

"Alright then, I'll meet you back here in a little," She told me before she entered the pizza place. I went to search for a news paper machine.

Not long after we separated I found a machine dispensing today's paper. I slid several quarters in to the slot and then retrieved the paper. But as I came back up, I felt hands grip my hip.

"Hey baby, wanna have some fun," A gravely voice whispered into my ear. I jumped and tried squirm away from this unwanted person, saying "No! Get off me!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to have some fun, don't you want to?" He cajoled, holding me tighter, his breath bristling my neck smelling of tobacco.

"I said let go!" I yelled, and seconds later I felt the hands yank away from my hips. People ran in fear. Screams and the word "bio-terrorist" filled the air. I turned around to see a man plastered against a storefront, covered in a sheet of ice. He looked terrified.

"D-did I do that?" I stuttered, taking small steps away from the scene. Sirens started to go off and I decided that it would be a good idea if I left at that time. I ran, as fast as I could. But I ended up turning in to bits of steam, water, and ice.

"What is happening!?" I yelled as I ran to a building. I meant to try to stop but I ended up running up the side of the building, stopping on the roof just before the edge. To calm myself down I sat on the edge, taking deep breaths.

After I wasn't freaking out, I made my way down the building and to the hide away with my new powers.

When I got in, I wasn't surprised to see Fetch on the couch with a soggy pizza box.

"What took you so long and where's the paper?" She asked sitting up straight. I sat down next to her but not crushing the pizza box and flipped her the bird, extending my middle finger with water.

"So that water spectacle was you, wait how did you get through the check point into Seattle?" She wondered pulling out a piece of plain pizza and handed it to me. I graciously accepted that pizza and took a few bites out of it before responding.

"I don't know, it just happened when I got really angry at someone," I tried to explain.

"Alright She-Hulk, so your powers are water manipulation?" She asked eating a piece of pizza herself.

"Pretty sure any form of water," I confirmed, finishing my pizza and taking another piece.

"Nice, wanna learn how to use them?" She offered.

"Totally, but pizza first," I said before eating more pizza.

"Definitely, pizza always comes first" She agreed.


	3. Conduit Kindness

A week or so had passed since I arrived in Seattle and I had gained one maybe two new friends, a cool power, and knowledge on how to control my powers. All of the powers I knew about revolved around some form of water; ice, water, steam. Fetch had taught me how to use my powers and was a fair teacher.

Sometimes during the day she would escape at random times only to come back really tired and hungry. When I asked her about it she would say she had some old debts to settle. So I followed her one day, only to see she was killing drug dealers. At first I was pissed, but then I confronted her about it and she spilled her story immediately. After that I left her alone and didn't question her about it because what she did to her brother was killing her inside.

I contemplated this as I changed into my day clothes: a pair of gray jeans, white v-neck, a large hoodie, my sneakers, and then a jacket on top. Fetch was laying on the couch, fiddling around with her new phone. Once my shoes were tied, I headed out the door.

"I'm heading out, be back in a little," I called as I left the building. A "bye" was heard a few seconds later meaning Fetch had acknowledged my leaving. My sneaker were silent as I made my way to a power line. Then I used my ice dash power to run up its side and run down the wires to downtown. It was about midday so the people of Seattle saw me clearly but gladly no one called the DUP. I came to realize that if people did it wouldn't matter because all the DUPs were up by the Space Needle. Something big was happening, so I decided to investigate. Gladly I knew my way around Seattle by now because of Fetch's semi forced lessons on navigating the city.

As I neared I saw that the massive flag flapping that usually is on the Needle was spray painted with some kind of two headed bird. It was pretty clear only a conduit could get up there and do that, and that's probably why the DUP was there. I sighed as I retreated from the Needle, after deeming my investigation over. Sadly, I didn't get too far before the DUP spotted me and began to shoot at me. Before I jumped down to fight them, I went to call for back up, only to find my phone wasn't in my pocket, it was at home. Welp, time to deal with these little shits, I thought as I jumped from the telephone wire to the asphalt.

I hit them with my tsunami freeze right away because I just wanted to get this over with so I could go home and get my phone. All the DUP soldiers were plastered the store fronts and definitely not going to attack me anytime soon. That's what I thought until a DUP soldier hits me in the head from behind, knocking me out.

The angry pounding is what I woke up to. I went to put my hand on the back of my head to see if there was a welt but my hands were too heavy to lift because they were completely encased in metal. Crap. Conduit handcuffs as Fetch had told me. A quick look at my surrounding told me I was in one of the "Bio-terrorist holding pens" and it was late at night, so visablitly was low. A frustrated groan escaped my lips and a whimper was heard seconds later. I looked around again, finding a human shape hidden in a dark corner.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said, trying not to sound annoyed. "Can't if I wanted to anyway with this metal monstrosity on my hands."

The person in the corner did nothing, so I just slumped against the slide of the pen. The ceiling of the pen kept me occupied as I waited to see what was going to happen next.

A familiar noise tore me from my staring contest with the ceiling. I scanned the street to my right seeing a ribbon of neon coming down the mostly deserted street. Oh my god Fetch, she must have been looking for me! This got me standing up.

"Fetch, hey! Over here in the pen, help!" I yelled, rattling the chain link wall the surrounded the pen as I tried to get her attention. It must have worked because the ribbon of neon came to the pen and stopped in front of it. But the person who the ribbon belonged to wasn't Fetch though, it was a guy with a jean vest and a hoodie.

"You're not Fetch," I mumbled, backing away from the the chain link wall.

"Does it look like I have pink hair?" He asked with a smirk. As he walked closer the pen, I could easily see that he was at least a foot taller than me and pretty hot but cocky as hell with that devilish smirk.

"You know her?" I asked after hearing his remark.

"Yeah, just saw her a few minutes ago, and she was worried about her shrimp friend Ivy," He said. I scoffed and would have faceplamed if it weren't for the cuffs. "I'm guessing that's you?" He asked.

"Bingo, so can you help me out of here before the DUP come back for me?" I asked, staring to get worried for my situation.

"Yeah just stand back a bit, wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get hurt," He flirted, which made me blush and roll my eyes at the same time. As he said I stood back, also in the corner with the other person. My discomfort was short as the guy blasted open the door to the pen, flinging it open and ripping the chain link. The person in the corner ran past me, out the door and into the night. I walked out, holding my cuffs out.

"Want me to get that too?" He asked, neon forming in his hand like Fetch did. I didn't quite trust this guy, like why did he have Fetch's power? But he knew her, so he is probably alright, right?

"Yeah, just be careful," I said sticking my cuffs away from my body and squeezing my eyes shut. A heavy weight disappeared from my hands in seconds as the guy blasted it with the neon. I let out a sigh of relief as I shook out my hands.

"Thanks er," I said trying to thank him.

"Delsin," He said with a smirk.

"Thanks Delsin," I told him after giving him a small smile of my own.

"Happy to help Ivy," He said.

"See you around," I said before dashing off to go find Fetch before she got too worried.


	4. I'm Not Invited to the Drug Bust?

I reached our hideout not too long after I left Delsin. And no surprise Fetch was on the couch.

"Hey," I breathed as I kicked off my shoes.

"Ivy! I was worried on where you were!" She exclaimed.

"I got caught by the DUP and was placed in once of those conduit cages with a set of clunky handcuffs," I told her be-lining it to where I left my phone.

"How'd you escape?" She asked.

"Uh well this guy helped me get out, um Delsin, yeah he said he knew you and also he had your neon power, what's up with that?" I asked as I saw a smile on her face.

"Oh Delsin! He's a conduit-"

"Duh!"

"Shhh, his power is to absorb other conduit's power's," Fetch explained, putting a hand on my face to shut me up.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I let out, pushing her hand off my face.

"Yeah I met him while you were out,"She told me, the smile still on her face.

"You like him?" I wondered.

"Eh he's hot but not really my type, how about you shrimp?" She retorted, poking my side.

"Hmmmmm he's cute and my type, I like him," I mumbled but I knew could definitely she could hear me because now she was smirking. So I looked at my fully charged phone.

"Are you blushing?" She asked pushing my phone out of the way so she could she my face fully.

"Wha, no, I'm not blushing!" I whined, turning away from her.

"You're like a tomato, haha shrimpie's got a crush," She teased.

"Okay, okay but I met him like 10 minutes ago, so nothing is really going to happen," I told her.

"Alright Ivy, by the way how are you powers working," She asked, gladly changing the subject.

"Well the frozen tsunami worked awesomely, so they are developing nicely," I said leaving out the part where the DUP soldier knocked me out.

"That's cool, just remember situational awareness while fighting," She advised. I sighed and then nodded my head.

"So how's you meet Delsin?" I asked pulling my feet up so I was sitting cross legged. Fetch proceeded to tell me the _long_ version of how it happened and them becoming friends. She says he offered to help with her drug dealer vice.

"Whoa that's a bit crazy," I said after listening to her story. Fetch nodded but then yawned widely, which made me yawn as well.

"It was, I'm gonna hit the hay, today was draining, night shrimp," She told me as she got comfortable on the couch, trying to kick me off.

"Cool, I'll see you in the morning Fetch," I returned. Then I got up from the couch and walked over to the mattress we put in the corner. I half fell onto it in tiredness, falling asleep quicker than I though I could. Soon dreams of a neon boy filled my head as I recharged my body.

When I woke up Fetch wasn't there but a note on the wall was. It said that her and Delsin were going to take care some drug supplier in the area. I blew a raspberry, slightly mad and a little sad Fetch didn't wake me up. My phone sat next to my face so I picked it up and called her.

"Fetch why didn't you invite me to the drug bust?" I whined as soon as she picked up.

"Because you were in the cage yesterday?" She told me uncertainly.

"Bullshit, I'm fine," I told her.

"Well we didn't hook up if you were worried about that," She joked. I pressed my lips in a line and didn't respond.

"You haven't hooked up with anyone have you?" She jokingly asked.

"N-no," I mumbled. Then I heard some crinkling noises coming from the other end of the phone.

"Hi shrimp!" A different voice said from Fetch's end and then crinkling noises again.

"That was Delsin," Fetch said.

"Thought so, tell him I said hi," I told her. She sighed and conveyed my message.

"So what time are you coming back," I asked, sounding a bit like a mom.

"Soonish and I'll bring breakfast," She informed me.

"You're a mind reader, my stomach will thank you," I said gratefully. After that we said good bye and I hung up. Then I changed into a large hoodie, athletic shorts and my long socks that came up past my knees. Once I changed, I jumped onto the couch and then stretched out as I waited for Fetch to come back.

When she did come back, she arrived with two plastic bags and another, much taller person named Delsin.

"I bring the gift of food," Fetch announced loudly, lifting the bags above her head. I popped up on the couch, making me the tallest person in the room.

"Shrimp!" Delsin said giving me his trademark smirk.

"Hey Delsin," I said smiling, and ignoring Fetch's suggestive looks. She put the food on the table we had and I used my snow dash to get the food, leaving bits of snow as my trail.

"Ivy, the floor's gonna get wet now," Fetch whined.

"Well the food's not and I'm hungry, at least I didn't use my ice dash," I told her as I stuck my tongue out. Then I dug through the plastic bags Fetch pushed my way to finding three packs of pancake bites. I stuffed them in my pouch and them gave Fetch a hug.

"You know you're the best, right?" I told her, slightly muffled by her jacket. Delsin started randomly laughing when I let go.

"What?" Fetch questioned, giving him a weird look.

"She's just so short, she barely comes up to your shoulders," He chuckled.

"Well we all can't be 6' 5" " I remarked, pouting, stuffing my hands in my pouch..

"I'm six foot three thank you very much," He quipped. I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair near the door to eat my pancakes. The first pack was gone within seconds as Delsin and Fetch talked. After finishing the second pack, I basketball tossed the two empty wrappers in the trash bag. Hell yeah, made it!

"Did yo-" I turned to Fetch and Delsin about to ask if they saw that I made it in but I saw them kissing. Dammit, I though she didn't like him like that, why would she lie. I sighed softly, really disappointed and slid on my shoes. Then I slunk out the front door, slamming the door on my way out.

It was still early morning as I dashed through the streets and up to a building. But idiot me forgot to tie her shoes, and tripped over them while running up the side of a freaking building! I fell back and was unable to catch myself as I fell to the sidewalk, landing on my right leg first. A sharp crack sounded as I made an impact and I cried out in pain.

"I definitely broke my leg," I mumbled to myself before hearing my phone ring. The caller id showed it was Fetch.

"What?" I asked frustrated with her, feelings and my damn leg.

"Where the hell are you?" She asked me.

"Outside," I told her, trying not to yell from the pain.

"Why did you leave?" She asked exasperated.

"I saw you kissing Delsin and I was pissed and upset. You told me you didn't like him like that, why would you lie to me like that?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"I don't like him like that Ivy, he was trying to make you jealous, he apologized to me and explained," Fetch sighed. I laughed, I'm so stupid. Jesus.

"So are you okay?" She asked after I didn't respond.

"Not really, I uh for got to tie my shoes and tripped going up the side of a building. I um broke my leg," I sighed laying back. She sighed loudly and groaned.

"Okay you're an idoit, sit tight, I'll send Delsin to get you because I don't think I could lift you up," She told me. Before I hung up I told where I was and I said sorry quietly.

After talking with Fetch I felt really stupid, letting my emotions get the best of me. I guess I really do like Delsin.

A tap on the shoulder broke me out of my thoughts but also make me yell " Holy shit!" in surprise.


	5. New Tricks

"Sorry! Fetch said you needed to get picked up," A person said. I turned around to see Delsin, who was holding out a had for me to take. Using one leg, I took his hand and pulled myself up. Before I could thank him, Delsin swept me up into his arms.

"You know you don't have to fall off a building to get my attention," He chuckled.

"You wish," I mumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Aw come on don't be a grump, or I'm gonna have to put you down and you'll have to hobble home," He joked, making me sigh loudly. Then I uncrossed my arms and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Alright, down you go," Delsin said after not hearing a verbal acknowledgement and began to tip me down.

"No, no! I'll be less grumpy!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Delsin began to chuckle as he brought me up, jostling my leg. A groan of pain escaped because of the movement.

"Oh geez, sorry I forgot about you leg for a sec," He apologized.

"It's alright, it will probably be fine in a little while because conduit fast healing," I told him as he started walking.

"Yeah, reminds me of earlier when I got shot in the chest a few times but it healed in seconds and when I got back up the look on the guy who shot me's face was priceless. After that I absorbed some smoke and I felt better," He said with a smile.

"Maybe to fix my leg I need to absorb some water," I wondered.

"Most likely, well to the harbor we go!" Delsin said excitedly, going into a neon dash. I held onto him tighter as we sped through the streets of Seattle, not wanting to fall.

"Don't worry shrimp, I got you," He told me, noticing that I tighten my grip on him. He kept dashing until we reached the harbor. We were at the railing that was the border between the city and the bay.

"Here we are," Delsin said as he started to let me down. Though I kept my arms around his neck, I ended up dangling almost a foot above the ground.

"Haha you're so tiny," He laughed now hugging me.

"Well that's what happens when you're five foot even," I mumbled, letting go of his neck. After sighing he lowered me onto the railing and let go of me, stepping back. I stuck my hand out toward the water, willing the water to come to me. It went through the air and to me extended arm, enveloping me in a blue glow.

"Oh ho ho mmm, this is so much better," I mumbled, stretching my arms. Then I hopped of the railing and to test my leg.

"Better?" Delsin asked, seeing on my feet.

"Oh hell yes," I said with a wide smile. I walked over to him, only to trip on a raised but of sidewalk. He caught me by my arm but before anything could be said, a blue glow surrounded us. It made me pass out and relive my boring life.

I woke up minutes later and groaned at the pain throbbing in my head. The rest of my body seemed to be alright as was laying on something kinda squishy. When I opened my eyes I saw I was laying on Delsin, who had a smirk on his face.

"Hey," He said to me as I got up and put my head in my hands.

"Was that you going through my head?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Uh yeah sorry, that's how I get other people's powers," He said sheepishly.

"So you have my powers now?" I asked, feeling the throb lessen.

"Yep, and I can't use smoke or neon until I learn how to use water," He explained as he stood up. I let my hair fall around my face so I could toss it into a bun.

"To learn how I have to find some power core relays, wanna come with?" Delsin asked.

"Yeah, just help me up," I told him, holding out one of my hands.

"Alright, here we go," He said while he pulled me up. I began to dash away to where I knew a relay was, though I looked back to see Delsin erratically following me with an ice dash.

"Come on slow poke, I know where a relay is," I teased.

"Just wait for a sec, I'm new to this," He requested, catching up to me.

Several hours later

"Your powers are pretty awesome," Delsin told me as we rested on the tallest building in Seattle.

"Thanks, I think that every power has some kind of advantage that another wouldn't," I told him.

"That makes the most sense," He agreed as he looked at me. I didn't notice though because I was looking at the setting sun. The two of us were sitting on the edge of the building, chilling out after beating up some DUP soldiers.

"Ivy," Delsin said out of the blue. I turned to look at him with a 'what?' look. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing me. Then he pulled back with a smirk as I fought a smile. I punched him in the arm and rolled my eyes.

"Hey come on I saw that smile," He kept smirking.

"Let's get back to Fetch, it's getting late," I said taking out my phone to check the time. Before I got to Delsin pulled it from my grip and typed in something. He then took out his own phone, no doubt putting my number in his phone. When he finished I went to grab for it, only for it to be pulled out of my reach.

"What's the magic word?" He asked, his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Please?" I pleaded, still trying to reach for the phone.

"Nope, guess again," He told me, holding the phone aloft. I though for a second knowing that he wouldn't give up the phone until I guessed the right word.

"Abracadabra?" I smirked.

"There we go," He smiled this time, handing me the phone.

"Thank you," I said, putting the phone away in my pocket. While I was distracted he kissed my cheek.

"Hey that stuff is reserved for my boyfriend, and seeing you aren't him or that I have one for that matter, you can't do that, or else I'm going to freeze you next time," I warned.

"Talk about giving me the cold shoulder," Delsin joked. I groaned at the pun as he laughed.

"That was horrible," I groaned, but laughing anyway.

"Ok it was but how about I make it up to you by getting you food before you go home," He offered.

"Alright, I guess," I teased as Delsin got up to absorb some smoke.

"Remember to use your powers this time," He counter teased, making me crack a smile. I stood up, stretching and then jumped off the building. Delsin joined me as I used ice thrusters to slow down.

"I wish I had these powers before this," I yelled to him, my excitement levels to the max as we went through the streets, spooking the regular people.

"So do I, but just don't tell my brother I said that," He laughed.

"You have a brother?" I asked in surprise before I heard a weird noise come from Delsin.

"Yeah, speak of the devil," He said before picking up his phone.

"Hey Reg, what's up?" I heard him say as we landed on the ground. "I'm with Ivy," he said to the phone. "Yes, her," He mumbled as I saw a pink tinge come to his cheeks. I giggled seeing him like this. "Well, I've gotta get going, I'm getting food," He said walking normally. "Fine you can come with, I'll meet you at the normal place, and yes I'll bring her," He said before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" I asked smirking.

"That was Reggie, he wants to meet you when we get food," Delsin told me as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright then, let's not keep him waiting then," I smiled.

"Okay, you'll just have to know he's a cop," He said.

"That really doesn't matter, let's go," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Uh Ivy, we need to be going the other way," He chuckled. This time he pulled me along, holding on to my tiny hand. We were walking like normal people to where Delsin was taking me. After a minute or two I began to trail behind, due to the fact his legs were much longer than mine.

"Del, slow down," I whined as I tugged on his hand. He stopped for a moment, only to put me on his back.

"How about this princess?" He asked continuing to walk.

"It's a bit extreme," I mumble, my arms around his neck.

"Well, you're not heavy and now you're keeping up with me," He told me as he held on to my legs.

"I feel like a child," I mumbled.

"You look like one," He retorted as he chuckled.

"Hey!" I whined, leaning over his shoulder. He kissed my cheek in probably apology, making my hide my face in his neck to hide any blush that crept to my cheeks. An awkward silence washed over the two of us as we got closer to our destination. After several minutes he stopped saying "We're here," and let me slide off his back.

"Delsin, what took you so long?" A guy said as he walked up to us.

"Ivy has short legs and we walked here," Delsin said meeting the guy half way. I walked with his as I punched him in the shoulder.

"What? It's true," he mumbled, making me roll my eyes.

"She's Ivy?" The guy asked.

"Yep," Delsin said as we got to the store front.

"Reggie, this is Ivy, Ivy this is my brother Reggie," Delsin introduced us.

"Hi," I said, smiling as I stood in next to Delsin.

"Is she a bioterrorist too?" He asked Delsin, totally ignoring me.

"She's a conduit," Delsin defended, starting to sound pissed off.

"You know it's my job to bring them in Delsin," Reggie said tightly.

"She's like me Reg, new to her powers and not sure what to do. And look at her, do you think she'd survive Curdun Cay?" Delsin told his brother. I was a bit insulted by his comment but knew he was partially true.

"Delsin, it's my job as a cop to do the _right_ thing, I let you off with Fetch but this one goes in a cage," Reggie stubbornly told his brother. My eyes went wide hearing the fact that he wants to throw me in a cage.

"Why do you have to be a cop all the time, why can't you be my brother for once?" Delsin pleaded. Before Reggie could argue his point any further I froze both men's feet to the sidewalk.

"Guy you need to chill out! I am _not_ going in a cage again, it was nice to meet you Reggie but I am going to leave. I'll get food later," I told the two and the turned away. I dashed away from the and to the hideout, not wanting to deal with the Rowe brothers.

About halfway home my phone rang, the first few riff of Shoot the Runner by Kasabian blaring through its speaker. I picked it up with a sigh.

"Hello?" I asked the phone as I slowed down.

"Ivy, you should come back, Reggie said he's sorry," Delsin told me.

"Maybe later, I want to change my clothes," I told him, dodging DUP patrol.

"Ivy," Delsin whined.

"Delsin. I'm wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts," I said frankly.

"Fineeeeeeeee, but the offer's still up for food," He told me.

"Bye," I said singsongily before hanging up. Then I continued on my way to the hideout.


	6. Pun Times

I was surprised to see Fetch at our hideout when I arrived.

"Have fun with lover boy?" She teased as she was splayed out on the couch.

"Yeah, Delsin absorbed my power and I helped him learn my powers," I told her as I walked around the couch to plug my nearly drained phone into it's charger.

"Anything else you guys did?" She asked.

"Well, we were going to get food but Reggie came with and threatened to throw me into a conduit cage so I froze his feet in place and told him to chill out," I said while I sat on the edge of the couch.

"Reggie's a dick," Fetch quipped. "Wait you actually said chill out?"She asked starting to laugh.

"Yeah, carp I did get that till now," I smirked, getting up from the couch, to change.

"Ice job there Ivy," She giggled.

"Well I got to stay frosty," I joked as I took off my dirty clothes.

"That's snow way to do it," She continued.

"Aw you're really raining on my parade Fetch," I told her, finding a t-shirt and pulling it over my head.

"Water you doing Ivy?" She asked.

"Dealing with your sleet," I said as I pulled on a pair of pants.

"Whoa shrimp you need to chill out," Fetch said fake offended. I ended up in a laughing fit as I padded over to Fetch who was also laughing her butt off.

"Hey Fetch, you're laughing your ice off," I said thinking of it randomly.

"Oh god shrimp you're great," She told me in between laughs.

"Thanks, I'm gonna crash," I yawned walking to the mattress.

"Alright, good night," She said.

"Night," I told her before falling asleep.

I woke up to my phone blaring it's ringtone of Shoot the Runner, meaning someone was calling me.

"Fetch, get it please," I groaned, covering my eyes from the brightness of the morning light. I didn't hear her respond so I got up to see a lack of Fetch. Again I groaned, getting up and grabbing my phone.

"Yes?" I said blinking several times.

"I'm coming over, with food," Someone on the other end of the phone said and then hung up.

"Alright," I mumbled and put the phone back down. Then I fell onto the couch and was pulled back to dream land.

"Ivy!" A voice called, pulling me out of my sleep.

"What?" I mumbled, putting my hand over my eyes.

"I have food," The person told me. I uncovered my eyes to see Delsin.

"What kind?" I asked, knowing my voice sounded groggy.

"The breakfast kind," He told me as he held up a brown bag. With that I sat up and stretched.

"Hell yeah, the best kind," I said, reaching for it. Before my fingers made contact, Delsin pulled it back.

"What do you say?" He asked with his trademark smirk.

"Thank you," I told him, trying to sound awake. He gave me the bag and a cup of coffee I didn't see before.

"Whoa, coffee, the best thing in life, thanks," I remarked and then took a sip. Sugar and milk, just how I like it. Inside the brown bag was a pork roll sandwich and a croissant.

"No problem shrimp," He chuckled, sitting next to me on the couch. I pulled out the sandwich first, eating semi quickly. Delsin took my phone and looked for something.

"Where's Fetch?" I asked after finished the sandwich.

"I don't know, somewhere, she didn't tell me," He said opening some app.

"Okay, then what are you up to? Besides coming here to give me breakfast," I asked sipping my coffee.

"I was going to find this conduit who has been kidnapping other conduits," He told me as he unlocked my phone.

"Kidnapping? Do tell," I asked with a smirk forming on my lips.

"I don't really know how he does it but I have an idea," He said, tapping on my phone as I munched on the croissant. I looked at him waiting for him to finish his idea. He didn't say anything for a bit due to him messing with my phone. I ate up my croissant, while I waited for him to say something.

"What's this idea of yours?" I asked, getting tired of the silence.

"Well, I've been talking to this guy who's been helping me with finding the missing conduits, with the info the guy has give me, Reggie and I are going to find the conduit kidnapper anddddd we want you to come with us," Delsin said sheepishly. I chuckled reaching over Delsin to get my phone.

"I'll come with," I said my fingers brushing the phone case. At the last second he pulled the phone away, which made me crash on to his lap.

"Delsin!" I grumbled as he smirked at me, phone in hand.

"What? You didn't ask!" He exclaimed while I gave him a death glare.

"Please?" I sighed. This rewarded me with my phone and Delsin's hat. I pulled it off his head as I moved back to my original position. When I placed it on my head he whined.

"Hey!" He cried, his brown slightly shaggy hair showed it's self.

"That was for stealing my phone," I said before sticking my tongue out. He mumbled a 'fine' as I adjusted the hat on my head.

"So what about the conduit kidnapper?" I reminded.

"Oh yeah, we should get going, I don't want Reggie to be waiting for too long," He told me, getting up from the couch.

"I just need to put shoes on and I'll be ready," I said, hopping off the couch to where my shoes were. Gladly my shoes tie quickly so I was ready to go within a minute.

"Let's get going," I told him, heading to the door.

"We're going to be going to the Lantern District if you wanted to know," He said after absorbing some neon.

"Lead the way smokey," I teased. I saw him roll his eyes before shooting off with his neon. The neon left an easy trail for me to follow with my ice dash. As I predicted, I began to fall behind almost losing his trail as I sped through Lantern District. Though it didn't take me long to find Delsin, who was chatting with his older brother.

"Finally you got here," Delsin said once I arrived.

"Pft you know neon is faster than water," I told him, punching his shoulder.

"Sorry, but it's just too fun," He smirked. I rolled my eyes and saw Reggie looking a bit relaxed.

"Hey Reggie," I greeted the older brother.

"Hi Ivy," He greeted back.

"Soooo, what's the deal with the conditnapping?" I asked as I clapped my hands together.

"Well while we were waiting Reggie had an idea to pretend he was a conduit and get kidnapped so we can find the conduitnapper," Delsin explained while grabbing he beanie off my head.

"Okay so how's he gonna do that?" I question and my answer was the yellow vest Reggie held up.

"This was what the conduits who get kidnapped have been wearing," Reggie told me.

"It's also butt ugly," Delsin mumbled, causing me to giggle softly.

"Delsin," The older brother warned.

"Aright, alright, let's just get on with the plan," The younger one grumbled as his brother went into a port-a-potty.

A minute or two later and he came out wearing the yellow vest.

"Alright for this to work I need you two to chase me using your, er powers," Reggie plotted. "We need to make it real, but not too real, just real enough to fool the angels, you get me?" He warned.

"Oh I can get you right between the eyes," Delsin joked, raising his hand to make it look like he was about to shoot Reggie.

"No, no, just don't be a dick," Reggie sighed as he walked away. Then he began to run around, scaring people, trying and horribly failing to pretend to be a bioterrorist.

"I am a bioterrorist. I eat children and uh kittens!" Reggie yelled as we chased him down the streets.

"Uh conduits don't do that," Delsin informed Reggie.

After several minutes of chasing and almost shooting Reggie, he got picked up by an angel.

"And we have liftoff," Delsin announced.

"Hey, follow my phone and don't be a dickkkk," Reggie shouted before getting out of ear shot. I sighed and followed Delsin as he tracked Reggie's position on his phone's GPS.

Several minutes and several weird ass comments from Reggie later and the angel let him go. I found him first, seeing him clutching a pole as he groaned. Delsin approached his brother as he straightened himself out.

"Gotta hand it to you big brother, you make excellent live bait," Delsin told his brother. Reggie didn't respond, only giving his younger brother a deadly glare. Oh if looks could kill.

"It worked didn't it? Found the angel conduit's lair, now we go knock him out, you coming with me or what?" Delsin whined.

"Uh I'm gonna take this shit off and then I'm gonna go cry myself to sleep. There's got to be a ton of spiky shit down there and brother it's all you," Reggie said defiantly, groaning about his back as he walked way.

"Don't walk away mad," Delsin taunted.

"You-," Reggie began to say.

"It was your plan," Del defended, putting his hands up. Reggie just gave Delsin a look and walked away still groaning about his back.


	7. Teen Angel

Delsin smirked as he said "Ladies first," while holding open the hatch. I scoffed and jumped down the hatch, using my ice jets before landing. A quick look around showed a basement full of computers, parts, and other assorted electronic equipment.

"Coming down!" he shouted down and I sidestepped out of Delsin's potential range. He landed seconds later using neon to slow his fall.

"Well he's got to be down here somewhere," he said after a look around "So this is where they make angles. Hello? Anybody home?"

"Then let's find 'em," I told Del as he took the lead through the blue-lit basement. I followed close behind, partially scared something might hop out of the shadows that seemed to crawl everywhere.

We only wandered for a minute until the scenery suddenly changed around the two of us. I saw a place of lava and hellfire, smelling of sulfur. It only took seconds for us to figure out whatever had transported us, had transported us mid air. As we began to fall I latched onto Delsin and cranked up my ice jets. I lowered the two of us onto a floating platform, then released my grip on Del.

"Well shit," He sighed as we both saw the large demon hovering nearby. I was about to say something probably witty but I was quickly teleported back to the basement where the battle between Delsin and the demon took place on computer monitors in front of me.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, pounding my fist on a nearby wall as I watched the fight. A task chair near the monitor was soon taken up by my butt as I was too afraid to watch to battle. The next few minutes were spent by me spinning the chair around, trying not to look at the fight, until a bright flash of light spewed out Delsin and a hooded figure. Before I could say anything Delsin went to go attack the hooded figure.

"Delsin don't hurt me!" I heard before Delsin grabbed their arm and they both collapsed. I immediately went to them slightly wobbling from the spinning. Once the world settled, I saw Del and another, younger guy. The younger guy turned out to be Eugene, the thick-glassed conduit I helped to get into Seattle. Neither of them looked injured, thanks to conduit super healing. But they were both passed out.

Soon after I finished assessing the situation, they began to stir and groan. Delsin sat up first and Eugene was close behind. But Reggie's voice rang through the basement. I sighed thinking I should get out of here, knowing Reggie didn't like me.

"That's starting to get a little old," Delsin grumbled. As I turned to leave, I ran straight into Reggie. Who ignored me and went to Delsin.

"You sounded like you were in trouble, I came running, you ok?" He asked his brother worriedly as he helped him up.

"I'm fine thanks, man," Delsin said, patting Reggie's shoulder. "Couldn't have done it without you… oh wait I already did," Del told his older brother sarcastically. "Speaking of that, you're not gonna believe what I can do, as so as I figure out what I can do." Delsin was excited as a puppy as Reggie went to pick Eugene up. The poor boy looked scared as hell.

"Good thing we got that kidnapper off the streets," Reggie grunted as he hauled up Eugene and threw him away. Delsin and I went to protect, Del standing up to his brother.

"Whoa, whoa bro, not a kidnapper, he's more like a rescuer," Delsin defended like a proud father.

"Delsin, listen to me, he took suspected conduits right off the street," The older brother sighed "Against their will. That's kidnapping." Reggie went to grab Eugene but Delsin went on the defence again and pulled him back.

"Don't go anywhere," He told Eugene. "First of all, thank you for using the word conduit and second of all, why are you being such a dick?" Del asked. This frustrated Reggie as he started on his next rant.

"Fine, let's just agree to disagree but we both know it's better for everyone if it goes in a cage," Reggie said, making me cringe and back away until I left the room. There was no way I was going to be taken back to a conduit cage again. Then I went to the ladder at the entrance. My name was called out at least once or twice before I left from the way I came.


	8. Not a Drug Bust

When I got outside, I felt my phone buzz and as I pulled it out, I saw it was Fetch calling.

"Hey I need your help," she said as soon as I answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"The Akurans are being total dicks, so come to the tallest building in the Lantern District, like now," she told me as I looked around the building around me, seeing as I was already in the Lantern District.

"Alright, I'm on my way," I said before hang up and dashing to the nearest building. Then I jumped over a few and made it to Fetch.

"Just in time, follow me," she said the second I reached her. She jumped off the building, bouncing off others. I followed the neon ribbon she left behind, which lead me to a warehouse near the docks. Once I arrived Fetch asked "Think you could do your signature move?" motioning to the doors of the warehouse.

"Yeah, but what did they do?" I asked, bouncing on my heels.

"They're kidnapping conduits! And they're selling them to the DUP. They're holding the conduits in this warehouse," she said, her face twisted in anger.

"Alright, I got it," I sighed putting my hand up in defeat. Then I rose in the air using my ice jets to give me height so I could do a freezing tsunami. I used the tsunami on the door, ice encasing the front. Once it was covered, I pushed myself back with the jets, to a safer place.

"Alright, shoot at it now!" I called once I was in the clear. Fetch used several bolts of neon to shatter the frozen door, blowing the door wide open. Shard of ice, wood, and metal flew everywhere as Fetch yelled with a wicked smile "Let's do this!"

She charged into the large warehouse, firing neon beams at unsuspecting men in black armor. I ran in after her, shooting men with shards of ice that stuck them to the ground. The warehouse was dim and had several shipping containers stacked and placed throughout the room with one or two men guarding each container. Using this to my advantage, I jetted onto of a stack of two and sniped the men while Fetch handled the others. Together we took out the warehouse relatively easily and released the captives. Afterward, we fled the area, going back to the place we met up at.

"Ivy, thanks for helping, it meant a lot to me," Fetch said after brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Hey, it's no problem, I mean what are friends for if they can't help you take down a few heavily armed kidnappers?" I joked with a wide smile. She laughed and sputtered a bit.

"Yeah, wanna get pizza?" She asked.

"Definitely," I smiled before taking off for our favored pizza joint.

On our way back Fetch had me hold the pizza.

"So, how was your excursion this morning go?" She teased with her eyebrows wagging.

"You mean with Delsin?" I groaned, trying to hide my quickly reddening cheeks.

"Duh, who else would you wake up early for?" She quipped. I rolled my eyes.

"It was alright, we saw Eugene, who just so happens to be the guy who's been using angels to kidnap conduits," I explained as we arrived at the hideout.

"Come on more must have happened, tell meeeee," She demanded as she held open the door for me and the pizza. I sighed loudly as I walked in and placed the pizza down.

"Delsin showed up this morning with food and he asked me to help him find the conduitnapper. I stole his hat. Then him, his brother and I looked for the conduitnapper. We found him, Reggie left. I found out Eugene was the conduitnapper and then Reggie showed up and threatened to throw Eugene and I in a cage, I got scared and left. Then you called," I told her, taking a piece of pizza. She let out an 'oh' as we ate our pizza.

"I'm sorry about not getting you to when they captured you," She said softly as I got changed into a pair of loose pants and a large t-shirt. Then I sat down and grabbed another slice of pizza.

"I know," I whispered.

Suddenly a knock sounded and Delsin popped his head through the door.

"What's up?" Delsin asked as he got the rest of himself into the hideout.

"We're having pizza," Fetch said I devoured my slice.

"I see, can I have some?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Fetch thought for a second before asking if I still wanted more. I gave her a muffled 'Yes' as I finished up the last of my pizza. Then I grabbed another piece and got comfy on the couch.

"It's all yours," I told Del after I finished chewing. He smiled, grabbing a piece for himself and sat down next to me. I shifted so I was resting on his arm and ate my pizza.

"How's Eugene?" I asked between bites.

"He's good, wait, how do you know about him?" He questioned.

"I helped him and Fetch get into Seattle before it was bombarded with the DUP," I explained.

"Awesome, did you come from their convoy?" He asked.

"No, I was hiking and I saw some people coming out of a flaming truck and wanted to help," I told him.

" Wait why didn't you freeze the truck and stop the fire?" He wondered.

"Because I didn't have my powers yet," I sighed chewing on the pizza crust.

"Oh, well then how did you get your powers?" He asked, with Fetch looking at me curiously. I sighed and finished my pizza first while the two of them looked at me expectantly.

"Not too long after entering the city, I was getting a newspaper as Fetch went to go get pizza and some guy came up behind me and tried to uh, force himself on me, which freaked me out. So I ended up plastering him against a storefront with ice," I explained. They both looked at me for a moment before Delsin gave me a fierce hug, squeezing me tight. I hugged him back, fitting right in the crook of his neck. Then he let go mumbling a 'sorry'.

"Well I'm gonna go out and get some clothes, so bye," She said awkwardly before jetting out of the hideout. As soon as she was gone, Delsin pulled me into his lap, hugging me more loosely this time and putting his face in my hair.

"I'll protect you, Ivy," He told me, looking like a sad puppy.

"Delsin, I can protect myself," I sighed, laying on his chest.

"I know princess, I know," he mumbled into my hair. He held me tighter and I readjusted so I was comfortable on his chest. Del spread his legs out while I was curled up. In the end, we took up the whole couch. Geez, imagine what Fetch would say.

Soon, I began to fall asleep, but not before I felt Delsin kiss my forehead.

"Ivy," I heard Delsin whisper. I gave him a mumbled 'yes?'.

"I need to leave but I'll be back princess," He promised.

"Alright, banner man," I mumbled, barely awake. Then he shifted underneath me so he could get up and pulled a blanket over me. I groaned at the loss of heat and curled up, clutching the blanket close to me. Delsin chuckled and kissed my forehead before I drifted back to sleep, dreaming of a hero cloaked in smoke.


End file.
